Kitty Girl and Bee Boy
by godammit-shinji
Summary: When Sollux and Nepeta meet after both having been dumped an unlikely romance evolves.
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta, needless to say was having an awful day. She was stranded in front of Starbucks, with mascara stains halfway down her face and no ride back because her only source of transportation was the boyfriend that had just dumped her in front of this shitty hipster coffee shop. A chilly gust of wind hissed past and Nepeta pulled her black scarf tighter around her. She didn't know the bus system very well and had no idea how to get back to her apartment. She was turning to walk away when she heard the familiar voice of Eridan Ampora.

_Of course he'd be hanging out by Starbucks, _she mused, it was the perfect hangout for the pretentious hipster. Curiously she edged closer to the source of Eridan's voice, hoping to get a snippet of the conversation. She edged up to the corner where his voice was coming from but didn't dare to round it.

"I told you, Captor it's over. I'm done wwith this fuckin stupid relationship."

_Captor? _Nepeta thought _Wasn't that Karkat's friend Sollux? _As if to answer her question another voice responded.

"Well iif thatth what you want athhole. You're just a thupiid, thelf thentered jerk. I won't even miith you." Even though Nepeta had only met Sollux once or twice she knew it was him by his trademark lisp.

"Wwell later Captor!" Came Eridan's pompous voice and he rounded the corner. Nepeta pressed up against the wall as Eridan trotted by, a flurry of purple and blue. By some miracle he didn't spot her and kept on walking. Naturally, Sollux was the next to turn the corner but unlike his (ex) boyfriend, he spotted Nepeta immediately.

"Hey, cat girl, wath'nt it Nepeta or thomething?"

"Yes, it was." Nepeta said meekly, desperately scrubbing at the mascara that stained her cheeks in dark streaks.

"Aren't you KK'th girlfiiend now?" Sollux, asked, hiding all signs of just having been dumped.

"Not anymore." Nepeta said curtly.

"II knew iit wath only a matter of time untiiil he fiinally hooked up wiith Pyrope or Harley."

"Wow you're so supportive," Nepeta said, a tiny bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Whatever, he'th an athhat anywath, you're too good for him," Sollux replied

"Really? Do you mean it?" Nepeta said, glancing up at the tall figure. _Of course, he didn't, Nep you idiot! _Her inner voice scolded. _He's just pitying you. He's got a good reason to, look at how pathetic you are, all heartbroken over Vantas._

"What reathon would you have to doubt me?" Sollux said, rolling his eyes. Coming from most boys those words would have sounded like an attempt at flirting but coming from Sollux, it just sounded like a statement of facts.

"It just sucks," Nepeta said shyly, glancing at her bright green Winter boots, "The whole breakup thing you know," _What are you doing, revealing your whole personal life to this boy you barely know? _Her inner voice, cried, once again chiding her.

"Yeah, II know," Sollux sighed, crossing his thin arms across his chest. "My lother boyfriend jutht dumped me."

"Yeah I know," Nepeta found herself giggling- _What kind of horrible person are you? _"I heard." Instead of growing angry at the girl though, Sollux arched one eyebrow questioningly.

"Wow Nep, you thure are thneaky,"

"I wouldn't say so," Nepeta said, suddenly feeling the need to stare at the gray concrete sidewalk, focusing on the black splotches of dried gum and the delicate strands of grass sprouting from the sidewalk cracks.

"Well iit doethn't really matter thiince iit'll be all over town by thiith night. Ampora can't keep hiith mouth thut."

"Well, I'm pawsitive everybody will know of me and Karkat's breakup soon since he's so loud. And you're right, he'll probably get together with somepawdy soon."

"When diid KK dump you?"

"About fifteen minutes ago," Nepeta said, a little smile playing at her lips.

"Wow." Said Sollux "We both got out of thome bad relatiionthips." He did have a point, most of Nepeta and Karkat's conversations ended with screaming and neither of them trusted the other's friends.

"I guess you're right." Nepeta sighed. _That doesn't make it hurt any less._ She thought.

"Thop that piity party." Sollux sighed "How about we go get a thanck?" he asked, nodding his head toward the Starbucks.

"It is really cold," Nepeta giggled, heading towards the door.

Ten minutes later, the two were sitting across from each other at one of Starbuck's many rickety two person tables, a steaming drink in front of each of them.

Sollux had pulled off his heavy coat and was now in a black and yellow striped hoodie, which was unzipped halfway down to reveal a t-shirt with a NES controller on it. Nepeta had opted to keep her blue earflap hat on but had taken her jacket off, showing off her grey shirt with a heart on it that had only half of it filled in.

"Tho Nepeta, what do you do bethideth fuck KK?"

"Well, I don't do that anymore," Nepeta giggled, although knowing she would never feel Karkart's arms around her ever again did ache a bit. "But I volunteer at the animal shelter most weekends. I also love to write and read."

"IInterethting," Sollux said, mock therapist style "Tell me more,"

"Well okay, if you insist," Nepeta smiled, "I work at that little used book store on Ontario most afternoons, um I never bothered learning how to drive so I ride my bike most places and…oh, I have a cat named Pounce De Leon!" Sollux nodded. "Now you need to tell me about you!"

"Well, II liike programmiing and lotth of video gameth. My lother brother thayth II have an addiictiion to honey. II hate the thummer but II really liike wiinter. My roommate iith that thoner Gamzee. "

Nepeta nodded along. As Sollux elaborated she couldn't help studying his face. He _was_ cute in that awkward, nerdy sort of way, with crazy black hair and oval glasses.

"Oh, my family iith Korean tho ii'm fluent," he continued. "And-" He looked over at Nepeta who was gazing at him sleepily. "Hey, you thould porbably get back home."

"I don't know how to get back home, Nepeta murmured quietly.

"You can crath at my place iif you want. II mean iit's not very far from here."

"That sounds nice purrfect…" Nepeta sighed.

When he arrived at his apartment Sollux rushed to prepare the guest bed. By some sort of miracle Gamzee was out although his area of the apartment reeked of pot, per usual.

"Here," Sollux said, presenting the fold out couch to her dramatically "For you my lady." Nepeta giggled and crawled in. She fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Sollux headed to his room. His laptop was fully charged and the whole night was ahead of him.

* * *

**This started as a joke between my friends but I decided to write a fanfic about it. It'll probably be a three shot, depending on how the plot evolves and if people enjoy it. It was my first time writing Sollux, I hope he wasn't too OOC!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta opened her eyes, expecting dim sunlight but instead found a face staring back down at her. A face covered in clown makeup.

"Hey kitty sis. How are you doing on this fine motherfucking morning?"

Nepeta screamed. She screamed loud and hard, making sure someone would hear her.

A few seconds later Sollux came stumbling out of his room, to see Gamzee leaning over Nepeta, in that slightly off-kilter, creepy way of his. "Gamzee! Get the fuck away from her! You dumbath! Who wants to wake up to _that?_"

Gamzee stepped back, holding his hands up in apology. "Whoa, calm the motherfuck down. I was just greeting our little cat sis here,"

The little cat sis looked around, her eyes locked on Sollux's face and she suddenly remembered where she was. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot that Gamzee was your roommate and I screamed so loud! I forgot I'm so sorry fur waking you up!" She blabbered, the words coming out of her mouth in one rush. Sollux just sighed and ran a hand through his crazy black hair, made crazier by bedhead.

"It'th not a problem. Thith lother waketh me up early anywayth."

"Well since I so rudely awoke you could I purrhaps make some breakfurst for you?" Sollux and Gamzee agreed wholeheartedly, everybody could use a good perk-up.

An hour later, after some pancakes and a shower, Nepeta headed home. Before she stepped out of the threshold of Sollux's apartment she looked him in the eyes and smiled warmly. "Thank you Sollux,"

"Whatever," He replied "It wath nothing,"

Once he closed the door Gamzee came over and gave him a bear hug. "My bro finally found himself a nice romance friend since Aradia had her…oops," Gamzee said, releasing Sollux from his hug. He'd done the forbidden: mention the dead girlfriend.

"Wow thankth Gamzee, for lightening the mood," Sollux huffed. Aradia hadn't crossed his mind in months, and he didn't want to crawl back down into the pit of depression he'd been in just after his death. He needed to keep himself around people and things that made him happy, although his first love would always be at the back of his mind. Positive people, like Nepeta.

A week later, while Nepeta was working her shift at the book store when the familiar tinkle of the door sounded, signaling a customer had arrived. She didn't look up, because she figured it was the quiet usual that came around this time- he only liked to pick out a few paperbacks and run. Only when a huffy voice addressed her did she notice the customer.

"Are you just going to thit there ignoring me?" Sollux sighed. There was Sollux in his black jeans and shirt with silly programmer references and glasses that were ever so slightly lopsided on his face. Naturally, Nepeta blushed.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again," she said sheepishly

"Wow you're thilly aren't you? I came here to ask you on a date. ,KK and Eridan will be tho jealouth. Tho what do you thay?" He smiled.

Nepeta said yes.

* * *

**Six follow but no reviews? Come on you guys! Well, here's part two of two! Maybe I'll do an epilogue at somepoint... ALSO COVER ART IS NOT MINE! I COULD NOT FIND ORIGINAL SOURCE. If you are the artist please let me know!  
**


End file.
